


Dealing with Thieves

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alanna is a Runaway Princess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loosely Inspired by Dealing With Dragons by Patricia Wrede, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: I was re-reading Song of the Lioness for the 1000th time the other day and I was astounded by the lack of Alanna x George centered fanfics. I have loved them (especially George) since I was 10 years old and I thought it would be cool to write an AU, focused on them, inspired by Dealing with Dragons by Patricia Wrede. It's veryyy loosely inspired, so if you've read that I basically only borrowed the initial idea and some other small details, not the whole plot. (There are no dragons.) Instead, when Alanna runs away, she meets the King of Thieves (George) who lets her stay with him and his people. They fall in love, etc. etc. There is a "real" plot where, Roger is power-hungry and causing problems, but I thought it would be fun to have him as Thom's fiance, so his motivations are a bit different. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roger of Conté/Thom of Trebond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dealing with Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is super repetitive. Haha whoops?? It's fine.

Alanna huffed in annoyance as her carriage bounced along the rocks and mulch. The path was either horribly unkempt, or never meant to transport carriages. Either way, the experience was not a pleasant ride for the passengers confined inside. Arms crossed, Alanna pouted at her twin brother Thom. “I might as well get out right now, you _know_ this whole trip is just to marry me off to some stuffy rich aristocrat in the middle of nowhere.” She turned to open the curtain protecting them from the outside world and peeked out. 

The forest was vast and thick with nothing but trees as far as she could see. It wasn’t her first time in the woods, but it was her first time going this deep. The Enchanted Forest wasn’t a place people just _went_. For most, it was impossible to navigate, as the layout shifted with the breeze. Only those with The Gift, its residents, or those with the Forest King’s blessing could find their way. Even then, only the King of the Forest was guaranteed safe passage. For centuries, The Forest and its Ruler had had an inseparable bond making their souls one and the same. 

Alanna tried to sit still, she really did, but she had always gotten restless easily. “Sit still Alanna. Shoulders back, Alanna.” Maids and tutors had been repeating the same nonsense for her whole life. Why couldn’t they understand she didn’t _want_ to sit still. She wanted to have grand adventures and do great deeds. Her father had tried his best to make her a proper princess but nothing seemed to stick. Instead of sitting through embroidery lessons or practicing her curtsey, Alanna was persuading the guards to teach her archery, sword fighting, horseback riding, and other activities her father deemed “unsuitable for a princess.” She thought it was awfully unfair, but continued to live her life struggling to pursue what _she_ thought was interesting. 

After all, shouldn’t anything she did automatically be ladylike? She _was_ a lady; what made embroidery an acceptable hobby while fencing was not? It was all quite silly. She didn’t even particularly mind embroidery, it was an important craft after all! Unfortunately, such endeavors were not her true passion. Alanna did not have the patience or desire to excel at the more traditionally “feminine” arts. She didn’t mind learning, but the princess was a traveler at heart. Embroidery, dancing, music, etc. could only get her so far once she finally had the nerve (and opportunity) to leave home.

Meanwhile, her brother was the opposite. He never liked fighting with weapons and didn’t have (or want to exercise) the physical strength needed to use them well. Instead, Thom spent his days hiding in nooks and crannies with spell books practicing his Gift. Sometimes he made Alanna practice with him, but she got restless easily.

Alanna was proficient. Thom was magnificent. It wasn’t considered “unsuitable” for either of them to practice magic. The Gift was sexless after all, but Alanna always felt Thom had it much easier than her. Even if he wasn’t quite the fighter their father wanted, at least he was allowed to pursue his passion. If he wasn’t so obsessive about magic and actually tried to be a sociable leader, nobody would have a problem with his magical experimentation. 

Today however, they were both unhappy. It was their 18th birthday and they had been stuck riding through the woods for hours with no end in sight. Thom smiled at the sight of his sister restlessly changing positions every few minutes and biting her already short nails. “Don’t smirk at me Thom!” Alanna said, “It isn’t funny.” She sighed and looked out from the carriage again. “I suppose if I jumped out the guards would catch me before I got far enough to escape.”

“Sister dearest, don’t worry so much. Your nails can’t handle this stress! Nobody could force _you_ to get married. I would certainly fear for my life if I dared make an attempt to send you off. You are _exceedingly_ proficient at scaring off suitors; if it were up to father you would have been married long ago, so be calm. To be perfectly honest, I am more worried for the poor soul who gets stuck with you for a wife.”

Alanna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Thank you brother for your kind and supportive words, I’ll be sure to keep them in mind when I push you out of this carriage into the mud. I’m sure you remember the last time?”

“That’s all well and good, but unfortunately we have arrived.” Laughing, Thom stepped out of the carriage gracefully. “Threaten your suitor instead of me. I know you won’t go through with your threats, but he won’t.”

“Hah! It seems you _have_ forgotten,” Alanna teased. “You’ve gotten cocky Thom, I hope you aren’t too lonely when I finally run away.” She stepped out of the carriage, following her brother and stood in awe at the sight that graced her. The castle was tall and regal, much more beautiful than their own palace. Every surface was glistening; the moss and plants trailing up the sides looked almost unnatural in their beauty. The water in the moat was glass-like and frighteningly still while the grass along the edges where Alanna stood felt like velvet out of a fairytale. Alanna shivered and thought to herself that she might not mind living in such a luxurious place if she wasn’t being forced to throw all of her hopes and dreams away. It was a pity really. Once she was absolutely sure there was no getting out of a wedding, she already had her plan. Truthfully, it was less of a plan and more of an idea, but either way she was ready for it. She put her hand along her leg to make sure her knife was still strapped firmly enough. Satisfied, she stood up straight, only to get shoved forward by her brother.

“Come on, let’s go inside!” Thom said, “This place really is beautiful. Can you feel that magical energy? It feels like the air itself is infused with magic; think of how much more power spells must have here. I can’t believe we’ve never visited before. I must go find Roger! I think he arrived already. When I saw him in the fire earlier, he looked like he was inside the palace.” 

Alanna didn’t have the chance to respond before Thom was gone. Sighing, she walked slowly along the towering bridge to the gates. Generally, important guests were meant to go in together as one party, but neither of the twins had that kind of patience. Alanna was just happy to look around and feel the cool stone beneath her bare feet. At least. she was, until she heard somebody yelling behind her. 

“Alanna! I think ye be forgettin’ something!” Coram ran up to her, holding the shoes she’d left behind in the carriage.

Sighing, Alanna stopped and slipped her shoes on. “Thanks Coram,” she rolled her eyes in a friendly sort of way, “I can’t believe I left those behind.”

Laughing, he slapped her on the back. “Believe me, I would’ve left ‘em there, but your father noticed ‘em first and had me run to getcha.” Alanna shook her head smiling. She could never be angry with Coram. He had let her use his sword when no other guard would, cared for her more than her own father, and supported her ambitions even if he disagreed with them. 

Alanna and Coram entered the palace arm in arm as they joked about other soldiers and commented on the beautiful scenery, pointing out strange looking birds and plants surrounding the castle. At the main doors, the guards greeted them amicably, obviously expecting their arrival. Once inside, they were greeted by a man who introduced himself as Gary. Alanna liked him immediately and they all chatted as he gave them a tour of the palace.

Soon, they were introduced to more names and faces, but only a few more stood out to Alanna, specifically Myles (an older knight that Gary said was a “kind-hearted and philosophical drunk), Raoul (Gary’s less sociable best friend with curly black hair and a compassionate demeanor), and Alex who was the least friendly of them all, giving off an aura of confidence, (or was it arrogance? Alanna couldn’t be sure.) After walking for what Coram said was _far_ too long for his taste, he left to find his room and Raoul decided to join them in his place. 

“You’ll like Jon.” Gary reassured her as they walked. “We’ve both known him since we trained together as children, and just between you and me he needs somebody with a strong will to keep him in check.” He grinned and Alanna couldn’t help but smile back with a grin of her own. 

“Maybe if he can beat me in combat I’ll consider it, but I won’t make any promises. I don’t plan to be a queen. There’s too much responsibility and not enough freedom. I’d sooner have sex with a pig!”

Gary and Raoul both blinked at her and for a moment Alanna was worried she’d offended them, but then they both burst out laughing. Raoul slapped her on the back much like how Coram had just hours before. “You’re really something else Fire-Hair! I like you already. In fact, why don’t you come spar with us tomorrow morning?” 

It was then that Gary stopped to open a door Alanna hadn’t realized they were standing in front of. “This will be your room,” he explained. “If you need anything, your guard Coram will be sleeping in the room connected on your right. Dinner is in half an hour. I’ll have Raoul come fetch you. Your brother and his fiance are just down the hall on your left. It’s great to meet you! I hope you do come spar with us in the morning.” He smiled again before turning to leave with Raoul behind, and Alanna was left alone in her temporary quarters. 

Shrugging, she walked in and closed the door behind her before flopping down on the bed. Again, she couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to live here if marriage wasn’t a requirement. Wives, and especially queens, were expected to have children. She couldn’t even begin to imagine that yet. Maybe one day she would, but she needed a chance to roam and live her life first. Then again, everybody did seem really nice and Gary had even invited her to spar! He didn’t seem to care that she was a girl. None of them treated her with the disdain she was used to, but maybe they would change their mind once they saw her holding a sword. Sighing, Alanna thought to herself. Even if they _were_ nice that didn’t change the fact that this life wasn’t what she wanted. Being a queen meant even less freedom than she already had and she wasn’t willing to give that up just because Gary offered to spar with her. 

After deliberating her options and staring at the ceiling for what felt like days, it was finally time for dinner. Raoul was a bit quieter than before, but that was alright with her. When the pair finally arrived at the dining hall, Raoul led her to a spot next to who she assumed was the King of the Enchanted Forest. She sat down without much grace and waited for him to say something.

“Princess Alanna, I presume? It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jonathon of The Enchanted Forest.” He stuck his hand out amicably and Alanna shook it. When she looked up to see his face, she was pleasantly surprised by the most handsome man she’d ever seen. He had short, coal black hair and twinkling sapphire eyes. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alanna replied before dropping her hand and beginning to eat. The food was pleasant enough. Alanna especially enjoyed the roasted meat. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, as it had a most unique and unfamiliar flavour. “What type of meat is this? I’ve never tasted anything quite like it!” She asked the King, while using her fork to point at the dish.

Smiling proudly, Jon responded: “It’s actually a mushroom. They only grow deep within The Enchanted Forest, so while we eat it here rather frequently, it’s considered a delicacy in most other places.” He paused before asking, “do you like it?”

“I love it.” Alanna grinned. She might not plan on staying for long, but she would enjoy the good food while she could. 

“Fantastic,” Jon looked pleased, as though he had grown and picked the mushrooms himself. “You can eat as many as you like once we’re married. We have other species as well, each with their own unique flavour. I’m sure you’ll enjoy them all with just as much enthusiasm.”

“Excuse me?” Alanna did not appreciate his assumption that they would be getting married, but it was possible that her father was the one to blame for the misunderstanding.

Clearly not expecting such an abrupt response, Jonathan responded, “I had assumed we’d begin preparations for the wedding as soon as possible.” He glanced over to Alanna’s father who was willfully ignoring the conversation at hand. “I was under the impression that you already agreed to this arrangement.”

Alanna scoffed. “Well whatever conversation you may have had regarding an engagement I was unfortunately _not_ privy to. I had assumed there was a conversation of marriage for us to be travelling so far, but I certainly didn’t make any agreements. I need time to think!” Alanna sighed in frustration as she bent her fork back and forth.

The King looked at her and shrugged, “Well have you thought about it yet?.”

“I just met you!” Alanna exclaimed incredulously. “You’re nice enough, but I’m not ready to be married, especially not to a king.”

There was a brief pause as Alanna felt her cheeks flush from the embarrassment of acting so unladylike. Jonathan seemed to be lost in thought as he pensively examined her. Alanna wasn’t used to being under such scrutiny and she glanced around the table looking for support. Thom ignored her in favour of an animated conversation with Roger about who-knows-what. Myles was in a spirited sounding (drunk) debate with a man who looked like an older version of Gary. Gary and Raoul were sitting next to each other. She looked at them desperately until Gary finally noticed and whispered something to Raoul who gave her a thumbs up as he jerked his head towards Jonathan. Confused, Alanna turned around back to the King who had apparently said something else to her when she wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Alanna tried to ask like a proper princess this time. She had acted foolishly enough already which she felt just proved even more that she wasn’t meant for all the pseudo-polite conversation and the diplomacy required of a queen. It wasn’t her _style._

“I just asked if there’s anything you’d like to know about me before we get engaged.” 

Alanna sighed. There he was again, assuming they were going to get engaged at all. ‘Royalty are always so presumptuous,’ she thought. ‘Or maybe it’s just men,’ Alanna giggled softly to herself, ‘or maybe a bit of both.’ It was then that she realized she needed to come up with an answer. “I don’t think anything you tell me about yourself will make a difference.” She shrugged. ‘It’s better if I’m honest,’ She thought to herself. “Being the Queen is a great responsibility, and it’s not one I would be good at or want.”

She couldn’t tell if Jon was angry or amused as he shook his head, continuing to eat. They made pleasant small talk for the rest of the meal as Jonathon told her more about The Enchanted Forest and himself. She discovered that he was quite gifted at magic and he fit the ideal of what she imagined to be the “perfect” leader. When the meal was over he pulled her chair out for her and grabbed her hand. “I hope you come to a decision soon. Your shyness is endearing, my Fire, but we must begin preparations soon.” He kissed her on both cheeks, stood before her for a moment longer, turned, and walked away.

“I just don’t know what to think,” Alanna said to herself once he was gone.

“Why not?” Alanna was surprised to see Myles standing next to her and somehow she felt relaxed.

She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. “I can’t marry him. I just know he would ask things of me that I can’t give. I don’t want to be a queen, and even if I did, I worry he would take me for granted. At dinner he called me _his_ fire.” She shook her head sadly. “I never agreed to be _his_ anything. I can’t imagine belonging to anybody but myself. Even if I do get married someday I still want to have the freedom to be my own person and the respect from a partner who values that. I want to experience the world! Sometimes it’s nice to feel elegant, it’s not that I hate it, but if I can’t let myself get stuck.”

Myles looked down at her softly. “You don’t have to marry him, Alanna.” He smiled and looked wistfully up at the mural on the ceiling of the dining hall. Gary had told Alanna the story earlier which was the bittersweet tale of a woman who lived in a small village. She was a poor farmer and thrifter who saved every penny she could, until one day a strange man came to her village selling a fruit she had never seen before. It was her birthday and the fruit was so unusual she decided to buy one and take it home for dessert as an early gift for herself. When she finally tasted it, it was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten and she rationed it out to save pieces over the next week. 

After it was gone, years went by and she got older. She got married and had children, but she could never escape the memory of the marvelous mystery fruit. For years she dreamed of leaving her home to find it, but responsibilities forced her to stay home. She told her children the story of her missing magical fruit and as they grew of age, each child went to search the world for it. Every daughter and son brought home a different fruit and each time they returned with a new rarity, the mother graciously accepted the opportunity to try a new delicacy, however she never got to taste the elusive fruit ever again. The day her youngest child returned from their trip with the (correct) fruit, she had already passed away. Although none of her family knew this fruit was the one she loved so passionately, they still decided to plant it in her memory. The fruit grew into a tree which grew into an orchard which fed the family for generations.

“Aren’t you one of his knights Myles? Why aren’t you encouraging me to marry him? Is he really that bad?”

Myles laughed and shook his head. “No, of course not. There’s a lot of good in Jonathon, he’s an excellent king. I’m sure you would be a great influence on him and you are a lovely princess. I think you would make an even lovelier queen, but you don’t need to shove your dreams aside in favor of a life you don’t want. You can find that balance and freedom to choose your own story. Look at me, I get older every day and I’ve never been married. I’d like to think my service speaks for itself and one day I can choose a wife if the time comes, but it should be our freedom to decide our paths. From what your brother told me earlier at dinner, you’ve already started to carve your own road. If you’re not positive this is what you want, then who am I to change your mind?”

Alanna could feel tears forming in her eyes, how embarrassing. “You don’t think it’s irresponsible, or unladylike?”

“No, of course not,” Myles responded. “Tortall is well-off enough without a dowry or more political ties. You can do great deeds that don’t involve getting married to a prince or a king and aren’t any more or less ladylike for it. Whether you choose to get married or not has no bearing on your worth as a woman or as a person. Propriety is all just foolishness anyways, if you ask me.”

“Thank you.” Alanna nodded and smiled at Myles who returned the gesture and the two returned to their respective rooms with a pleasant sort of feeling, much improved from each of their unfortunate dining experiences.

Once back in her room, Alanna couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, but leaving was the only thing on her mind. Part of her had hoped that she would have the revelation that being Queen really _was_ for her. Maybe she was just being silly before, but alas, no such revelation came. After all, she hadn’t been lying when she told the King that nothing he said would change her mind. Alanna had known the truth for years, avoiding the inevitable for as long as possible. Maybe one day she would marry, but she needed to explore her autonomy as an individual first. Without having had the chance to live without the scrutiny of another, completely independent and self-sufficient, how could she possibly feel comfortable enough to give up what little self-ownership she already had!

The Princess of Tortall couldn’t wait any longer. Luckily, she hadn’t changed her outfit and she felt to make sure her knife was still strapped firmly to her thigh. (It was.) Grabbing her bag that a maid had carried from the carriage to her room, she strung it over her shoulder and opened the door to the hall as quietly as possible. Luckily, there were significantly fewer guards than there had been this morning. Avoiding what guards she could and using her Gift to trick the others or put them to sleep, Alanna finally got to the front gate. The bridge was not the type to raise at night, and she was able to leave the castle without too much of a hassle, wondering why she didn’t leave sooner. As she walked through the woods, Alanna smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can tell from this chapter, but I really don't like Jon. I tried to stay true to everybody's character as best as possible, but he gets on my nerves. Sorry, George is the only one for me. He was basically my first crush and the character that got me to start reading fanfics when I was 12. Now all I want in my life is a man with a collection of ears. Tune in next chapter for Faithful, George (finally), Rispah, and the rest of the thieves! I think the chapters will end up getting progressively longer as I go, but we'll see. I have a plan and a lot of ground I want to cover. (It will be less repetitive now that I got Alanna's motivations out of the way I promise.) I'm going to *try* to update weekly, but we'll see how that goes...


End file.
